Force feedback systems are generally known. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0091845 entitled “System and Method for Virtual Reality Training for Odontology” is directed to a training system for odontology in which the spacial position of a hand-held element is sensed, a three-dimensional representation of a virtual object is displayed on a display screen, and a virtual instrument is provided for operating on the virtual object. Force feedback is provided to the hand held element when the virtual instrument interacts with the virtual object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,937 entitled “Force Reflecting Haptic Interface” is directed to a force feedback system having a thimble-like user connection element for physically exchanging a force with the user. The system provides at least three powered degrees of freedom and at least one independent degree free of power.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,409 entitled “Control System for Telemanipulation” is directed to a remote control system having two circuits each containing an actuator acting on a mass and controlled by an actuator signal. A manual control means having a force transducer and velocity transducer is attached to each actuator. Each circuit contains a control circuit representing a model of the dynamics of a moving mass in which an input from the other circuit is divided by a simulated mass to obtain a commanded acceleration signal which is time integrated to obtain a commanded velocity signal which is provided to the respective actuator.